


Ask the Thing

by levisinner



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisinner/pseuds/levisinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, that reminds me,” Dan’s voice filled my ears as Bundt, fought onscreen in the much-anticipated return of Pokémon. “Barry — well, Barry, you’re editing this video now, sorry Kev — you should ask that thing you said you were going to ask, y’know. Right now. I’m making you do this. Ask — ask the thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask the Thing

“Hey, can you come take look at this real quick?” Barry called to me from across the Grumpspace.

“Yeah, sure,” I hollered back at him. I crossed the room to find him seated at his desk, editing a Grumps video. What? He hadn’t edited a regular ol’ Grump episode in forever. What was the special occasion here? 

He handed me his headphones. “Can you tell me if this text and animation and all that look fine and flow well in the context of everything?”

“Yeah, sure,” I replied with a shrug as I took the headphones and slipped them loosely over my ears. Barry rarely ever asked for feedback on an edit; he’d been doing this long enough he knew what worked and what didn’t, what the audience did and didn’t like. Huh. 

Barry fullscreened the video and hit play. “Oh, that reminds me,” Dan’s voice filled my ears as Bundt, fought onscreen in the much-anticipated return of Pokémon. “Barry — well, Barry, you’re editing this video now, sorry Kev — you should ask that thing you said you were going to ask, y’know. Right now. I’m making you do this. Ask — ask the thing.”

“What the fuck?” Arin asked. 

“You sit next to him while he edits, you’ll see what I mean. And the lovelies will — he’ll edit it in, I’m sure. Unless he doesn’t do the thing, in which case, uh, Barry, edit this out.” Just then, Barry’s classic yellow text came sliding on screen. “Hey, [Y/N], will you marry me?” it read. A diamond ring popped up next to the question mark. The video stopped as B hit pause. 

I slipped the headphones down around my neck. “Wha-what?” I looked at Barry for an explanation to find that while I was looking at the screen, he’d pulled out a small ring box. 

“So,” he said, popping open the box to reveal a glittering ring, “what do you say?”

I stared at him. “You’re…you’re serious? You’re asking me…to marry you?”

“I mean, yeah,” he replied nonchalantly. “I didn’t spend fifteen minutes editing that in for nothing.”

“Oh, my god. I’m — I’m — I’m going to punch myself in the face. I’m going to punch you in the face. Oh my god. Yes. No, I’m not going to punch anyone in the face.” Barry just looked at me and laughed, still waiting for a proper answer. “Yes. Fuck yeah, I’ll marry you. And maybe punch you. Mostly marry you.”

“I mean, you could totally do both,” he suggested with a shrug. 

“Sounds good,” I told him. “Wait, you’re…you’re dead serious? You’re asking me to marry you?”

“Yes, [Y/N],” he chuckled. “I’m asking you to marry me. And you said yes, so it’s too late to back out.”

“Oh my god, this is happening.” Needless to say, I was freaking the fuck out. Barry and I had only been together for about ten months, but we’d been best friends for two years before. Almost since the day we had become friends, it was a classic case of two best friends being in love, but both being too shy to make the first move. Finally, prompted by Dan and a couple beers, we’d awkwardly confessed our attraction, and then promptly made out for like, two hours. We’d been together ever since, and it was fucking heaven. I never had loved someone so much. And he’d just asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. Deep breaths. “Holy fuck.” I hugged him. It was awkward, as he was sitting and I was standing, but I didn’t care. 

As I buried my face in the crook of his neck, it finally started to sink in, just a little bit. Barry proposed to me. I said yes. We were engaged. We were going to get married. “I love you,” I murmured into Barry’s flannel. “So fucking much.” 

I pulled back, and he stood up to embrace me more fully, pulling me into the tightest bear hug ever. “And I love you,” he replied.

We finally separated after a minute. He leaned over and picked the ring box up from where he’d just set it on the desk. He removed the ring from the box before setting the box back down and turning to me. “So, you wanna make this official?”

“Hell yeah.”

He took my hand in his and slipped the ring onto my finger. “You left your Tumblr logged in on my phone a couple months ago, and I was looking at your likes, and there was a shitton of rings, so I tried to get one that had the best elements of all of them. I hope you like it.”

“Are you kidding? You hope I like it? Barry, it’s the most fucking gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen not named Barry. You know me too well,” I assured him with a grin. 

“Okay, cool.” He returned the smile. 

We hugged again. It was while we were wrapped in each other’s arms that I finally remembered that we weren’t the only ones in the office. “I swear to God, you guys are the cheesiest motherfuckers I’ve ever seen,” Arin startled me out of my bliss. I looked up from Barry’s shoulder to see Arin lazily watching us, one hand holding up his iPhone as he videoed our moment, the other deep in the community bag of pretzels. “So goddamn adorable. Barry, edit this into that episode.”

**Author's Note:**

> my version of a late christmas present for the grumps fandom :3


End file.
